


A Visit From Him

by Dezaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to other sites, Dubious Consent, Flogging, Forced Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, One Shot, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sadism, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezaz/pseuds/Dezaz
Summary: There's only one thing to look forward to in life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Visit From Him

**Author's Note:**

> My first one chapter story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Not much else to say.

How long has it been now? I can’t keep track. It’s been so long since I saw the outside world that I can’t tell if it’s day or night. There’s no clock to tell the time either. I can’t even remember what I was doing before waking up here and the last thing I can remember before being here is that I just wasn’t here. Here being a room with only a bed, toilet, sink and table. There is a door of course but I can reach it, not with the collar and chain around my neck. I stopped trying to reach it long ago though, but who knows how long ago it was really. A few days, weeks, I don’t know. There is no point in knowing and no point in leaving. What would I do if I went out? Where would I go? I decided to just stay here.

It didn’t take long for me to give up hope that someone was going to rescue me too. There has only been one person who has come through that door. The only person who takes the boredom and sadness away from me. The only joy in this gray room I live in and when he leaves, it is like the sun setting and I am left in darkness until he comes back. Everytime, I end up crying until I fall asleep. Thankfully it sometimes doesn't last long, but it’s awful when it does. I don’t know how long it’s been since he was last here but I feel asleep about six times I think since then. Everything just blends together when he isn’t here. I want to see him again, it’s the longest he hasn’t come here but until he does, I just have the memories of the past visits as I stare at the door.

Thinking back to when this all started, I feel embarrassed and angry about how I acted. I was so defiant and mean to him, I deserved all the slaps, punches, kicks, burns, cuts, that he inflicted onto me and how I cried from them. I deserved all the pain he brought upon me. Sometimes he had to tie me up even, so I didn’t lash out at him while he did whatever he wanted. He told me so many times in the beginning about how I would learn to love what he was doing and at first I was hellbent on not believing him but he was right as he always is. Everything he did to me felt so good and knowing how he was enjoying it made it even better. All I needed to do is listen to what he wanted me to do and we would both benefit from it.

A sound comes from the door and at first I get excited but the door doesn’t open. Instead, a slit in the door opened and food was pushed in, shutting right after. I hate eating food, it always gets me excited that he was coming in but it was just this stuff. On the tray was a cup of water, bread, an apple, peanuts, and yogurt like it always is. I am hungry but I don’t want to eat since it wasn’t him that came in. I don’t want to give in to the food to teach it a lesson but I have to since I know what happens when I don’t eat. So after eating it all at the table, which it doesn’t even taste good anymore, I left the tray there then went back to the bed to go back to sleep. Everytime after I eat, it leaves me tired so I crawl back into the bed and close my eyes as I feel the tiredness grow and not long after, I fall asleep just like usual.

Waking up after who knows how long, I immediately tried to move around but realized that I can't move at all along with me not able to see. I must be blindfolded. There is only one thing this means and hearing his voice confirms it. “You awake sweetie?”, is what he said to me and it sent a shiver down my body after hearing his voice. He doesn’t expect me to answer, more like he doesn’t want me too until he says so and he didn’t say it. Hearing his voice already made me feel happy and I know he is going to enjoy whatever he was going to do to me and it makes me feel happy.

All I can tell without sight is that I'm on the bed on my front side with the lower end of my body lifted up on my knees, legs spread, while my top half is on the bed, arms tied behind my back. I can’t move an inch so I must be bound to more places and the anticipation was rising as my breathing was noticeably becoming quicker along with my heartbeat. Not knowing what was in store made the anticipation even worse, my dick excited and waiting along with me.

“You're already so excited. It makes me happy and excited to see that.” He says while lightly running a hand over my back and poking my dick, sending tingles throughout me. He left my dick alone and the other hand ended at my ass and he started to rub over it. He did that for what felt like eternity before the hand left my cheek, then he struck it quickly, a loud slap sound went throughout the room while a “Ah!” left my mouth at the sudden, unexpected strike. It hurt but it felt so good and I knew he was enjoying it too which made it better. He rubbed over where he slapped and soon left the spot again to then slap again in the same spot. The cycle continued on as tears started to form after the seventh one.

Now striking again for the tenth time, he then switches over to the other cheek and starts the cycle all over again. During those earlier strikes, an orgasm was quickly building, my dick leaking just like my tears but before my orgasm was built to climax, the tenth strike was dealt and he stopped, taking his hand completely off of me. My dick was throbbing and yearning for attention. My climax was dying down and my quickened panting started to settle through my ever present sobs. I want him to do more to me. I know he will but he always takes his time during these visits.

After dealing ten strikes to my ass, he went up and started stroking my head saying, “You're doing so well, such a good boy.”, which I physically trembled when he said ‘good boy’. Hearing him praise me, He knows I almost always lose myself soon after. I could feel myself falling into my own world but I can’t, attaching myself to what he said. I need to control myself for him. He wants me present at all times, wants me to feel everything he does to me. I can’t mess this up, but I did. I fell over the horizon for only a brief moment and before I could stop, I ejaculated. There was no orgasm, no pleasured release, but it still came out of me. I messed up big time.

The stroking stopped and I knew he noticed even though I tried so hard to prevent myself from doing that. I heard him take a couple of steps and some other noise, then a extremely hard *smack* went across both cheeks on my ass, sending a sharp pain go up my body, a loud yelp left leaving me. He started to paddle me, since I couldn’t do what he wanted me to do. “Looks like you still can’t control yourself.”, *smack*. One after another, the next one always more painful than the last, he finally stopped, the pain not even pleasurable anymore. It was a punishment after all, so I shouldn’t like it. I was sobbing earlier but now I was crying, breaking down at his relentlessness of ten heavy strikes being added to the previous ones.

A hand then started to caress the side of my face when he set the paddle down, “I’m sorry baby, but you made me do that. You still need to learn to control yourself. For me.”, he said to me. I know he’s right but it’s still so hard to control myself like that. To force the pleasure down so I don’t ruin his time with me. To displease him. If I do, he will just stop and leave. I don’t want that to happen, I want him here as long as possible. I need to do better for him. “But you did really well with keeping quiet, so I think you deserve something for that.”

Stopping, he leaves me, and quickly comes back and starts touching my ass again. This time, they were wet and cold. I know what it is, it’s lube and spreading it over my extremely sensitive and sore ass caused me to hiss in pain, but oh did it ever feel so good. The contrast of hot and cold was always a strange yet pleasurable feeling to me and after lathering up my cheeks he started to circle my asshole, then not long after, with no warning he thrusted two fingers in causing a pained moan to come out of me.

I writhed around the intrusion, but stopped myself from moving too much. My rectum pulsating painfully around his fingers assaulting my insides. It was an amazing feeling and it took all my power to stop me from pushing back into the fingers to get more feeling. They pulled out soon after they started and were replaced with something poking at my entrance. I had a suspicion of what it was but the thought was cut off as his dick was shoved all the way to the balls in one go, causing another yelp turned into a moan left me. H is pulsating, large, thick cock deep inside was always an indescribable feeling. I was full, complete, and I was fulfilling my only purpose. I must have been tight because I heard him groan when he entered me, making me happy, knowing I was making him feel good.

He didn’t wait for me to get used to him inside and started bringing his cock back out to the tip and ruthlessly slammed it back in, making a wave of pain and pleasure flow over my body each time he did that. “Don’t hold yourself back anymore. Let me hear you baby boy.”, he said in between a thrust so I listened and completely let myself go, giving into the pleasure and pain he was giving me, moaning loudly whenever I felt the need to. Since I was already so close before this, my climax quickly rose. He said to let myself go so I let myself go over the horizon and I reached the point of no return, orgasming and trembling under him, clenching unconsciously around his cock, milking it. He fell onto my back as I was orgasming, putting his hands down next to me. “That’s it, let it all go.” I heard him say in between his fast breathing.

Starting to go faster, his breath quickened, him not caring that his hot breath was hitting my face. He kept at that for a while and the thrusts started to be slower and more heavy, his cock going deep inside of me, abusing my prostate every single time he thrusted back inside again. I could tell he was close and I felt so happy. That means that I was fulfilling my purpose if he was getting close.

Thrusting one last heavy time, he went back inside and gave a heavy grunt as he spilled his load in me. I could feel his dick pulsate over and over again and I wish I could feel his hot cum go through me but I can’t. He pulled out while still heaving and I could finally feel his hot cum as it started to slip out of me. Through the exhaustion I had, I was falling asleep, happy that I accomplished my purpose, that I made him feel good.

The thing is, this was only the beginning of his visit. It's never a one and done. Who knows how long this will go on for, but I wasn't going to complain.


End file.
